


Colour Blind

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things always seem brighter in the right company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Blind

Title: Colour Blind  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Things always seem brighter in the right company.  
Word Count: 814  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for [](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/)**hd_fluff** 's prompt 20: Colours.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Colour Blind

~

“Everything’s so vivid here, don’t you think?” Pansy remarked, taking a sip of sangria. She admired the colour of her drink through the glass before putting it down.

Draco shrugged, looking out at the Mediterranean with unseeing eyes. “I suppose.”

Pansy sighed. “You have got to start living again, Draco,” she said softly. “This is not like you. You’re forcing me to take drastic measures. Look around you. It’s beautiful.”

Heaving a sigh, Draco closed his eyes. She was right, of course. Intellectually, he knew it was spectacular scenery; the clear blue sea, the riotous colours that were evident everywhere, from the clothing of the natives to the flowers that were in constant bloom. The place was bursting with life, he just wasn’t seeing it in all its glory.

“Draco, you have got to buck up,” she continued, voice gentling. “The war is over, we’re on holiday, the Ministry didn’t take all our money... Life is good.”

“Mmm,” Draco muttered back. _Life_ , he thought savagely, _is anything but good at the moment._ Boring, yes, even a bit mundane, but not good.

“I’m just... bored,” he announced.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Of course you are. You’re always bored unless you’re plotting something. I should have left you to rot back at that mouldy manor instead of inviting you to come with us. Thank Merlin for Blaise.”

“What about me?” Blaise asked as he walked up to the table. Flinging himself down beside Pansy, he snatched her drink and took a bit swig. “Mmm, I love sangria,” he said

“Then get your own,” she scolded, grinning as she said it.

“I like yours,” Blaise responded, waggling his eyebrows flirtatiously.

As the two bickered good-naturedly, Draco rolled his eyes. “Just... go and fuck already, would you?” he finally snarled, standing up and flouncing off. That would teach him to go on holiday with a newly married couple.

He missed Pansy’s smirk as he moved away.

In his haste, he didn’t watch where he was going and he ran smack into someone.

“Watch it, you idio... Potter?”

Harry Potter, shock on his face, was standing there, looking just as gobsmacked as Draco felt.

“What are _you_ doing here?” each man asked in unison.

“I’m on holiday,” Draco said, nodding his head towards where Pansy and Blaise were.

Potter looked back to where he was pointing. “Oh. I see. Well, I am, too. It was Ginny’s idea, actually. She insisted I come.”

Draco looked down, trying to conceal his disappointment. “Oh, is that still on between you two?”

Potter blinked. “Me and Ginny? Erm, no, she’s here with her new husband. She married Seamus. I just tagged along because... I suppose I had nothing better to do.”

“Oh, so looks as if you’re a third wheel, too,” Draco said, looking back up, suddenly noticing how green Potter’s eyes were. He’d noticed that before, of course, but for some reason they appeared really bright just then.

Potter smiled sheepishly. “Guess so,” he said. “Look, about after the war...”

Draco shook his head. “It’s over now,” he said. “We all did what we had to do, and the right side ended up winning. Can we leave it at that?”

Potter nodded. “We can, I just wanted to say thank you for what you did,” he said. “It must have been hard. I wanted to talk to you after that last battle, but you’d already gone.”

Draco shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with the discussion, and Potter took the hint.

“Right, good. Well, so how long are you going to be here for?” he asked.

“Another week,” Draco said, relaxing slightly. “Although, the way those two are, I’ve been contemplating returning home sooner than that.”

“I know how that is,” Harry said with a rueful smile. “The thought had crossed my mind, too. It’s rough being in such a romantic place without someone to share it with...” He looked away, and Draco saw loneliness to match his own.

“Well it’s a shame for both of us to waste a perfectly good holiday,” he said. “Maybe we could do things together so as to leave the lovebirds alone...”

“Yeah,” Harry said, eyeing the blush suffusing Draco’s cheeks. “Maybe... There’s supposed to be a lot to do here.”

Draco looked around, for the first time actually seeing the colours and beauty he’d been sitting in for days. “Well, maybe I can show you around,” he offered, leading Potter towards the beach. “I have been here before...”

As Potter and Draco sauntered away, Pansy squinted in their direction. “Looks as if Draco’s talking to someone,” she said to Blaise.

Blaise raised his head from her neck. “Mmm? Oh... Hey, yeah, that looks almost like Potter.”

She raised an eyebrow, then smiled, satisfied. “Well, well. What a coincidence,” she murmured before pulling Blaise down for another kiss. She would have to compare notes with Ginny later.

~


End file.
